


I Told You So

by amerrierworld



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld
Summary: You get out of jail after doing something Lou told you not to do. Part of you wishes you could go back to your cell instead of facing her when she picks you up.
Relationships: Lou Miller (Ocean's)/Reader
Kudos: 41





	I Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr request: can you write a Lou Miller x reader where the reader just spent a month in jail for stealing something after Lou told her to not do it? thankss

It was windy as you waited by the curb outside the building that had you jailed for the past 30 days. All you had with you was a small purse with belongings (none of your tools.. they took those away when you arrived) and your clothes.

You were dressed in the all-black outfit you had worn for your little heist, now being the only clothes you had with you. 

Now, you desperately wanted your normal wardrobe, a hot shower, and some junk food, but you knew you had to face Lou before you could get any luxuries back, and that thought frightened you.

* * *

“ _Honey, you can’t do this job by yourself, okay? It’s ridiculous. It’s super risky nowadays to do_ any _job by yourself, let alone a casino as guarded as this one.”_

_“Don’t be ridiculous,” you scoffed, “did you even read my blueprints, Lou? I know what the hell I’m doing.”_

_Lou grabbed your shoulder and made you face her directly, eyes blazing._

_“Y/N, it’s dangerous. Alright? Debbie was caught once, and she spent five fucking years in jail.”_

_“That’s because Debbie put her faith in a shady guy who didn’t care about her,” you snapped._

_“So listen to the one person in your_ _life who_ does _care about you! Don’t. Do. It.” Lou hissed. “I can’t spend another five years waiting around for someone I love to come back.”_

_“Lou, I’m not going to jail, okay?” you snorted. The very idea was insane, you wouldn’t be caught. You’ve never gotten caught._

* * *

And then you got caught. And there was no one to back you up, because you went in blindly, and alone. 

If it wasn’t for Lou’s monetary payments to get you out, you would’ve been in jail much longer, and that made you feel even more guilty. You wondered if you could still come back to her loft, where you’d been living together for just a little while. 

_Maybe I should just get a cab and go to a hotel,_ you thought, chewing your lip as you waited. _But with what money?_

Before you could think of any more ways to steal money and go anywhere besides having to face Lou’s wrath, a motorcycle pulled up to the curb. It was Lou; you recognized her leather outfit and the bike anywhere. Wisps of bleach blonde hair stuck out beneath her helmet.

You tried smiling, but she handed you a helmet and nodded to the seat behind here. Sliding into the seat with a mopey frown, you felt tears burning your eyes, but blinked them away. Who knows what she’d say to you when she stopped moving? Your biggest fear was her throwing you out, yelling at you, breaking up with you. You knew how ridiculous the idea was, but your brain had a month to think about all the possible outcomes, and _boy_ did it overthink.

The wind cut through your outfit and you shivered, instinctively hugging Lou tighter from behind. You gave into your own needs and pressed your helmet-clad head against her back, soaking in the heat of her body gladly. 

Neither of you said anything the entire way home.

Lou stopped the bike, handed you the key to the door and nodded for you to go ahead and go inside. _Or to go ahead and get lost,_ you thought bitterly, clutching the keys and opening the door.

As Lou parked her bike and made sure it was secured, she took a deep breath, and took off her helmet, tossing her hair back. It took every ounce of her willpower not to burst into tears when she had seen you standing by that curb.

Debbie managed to get through jail unscathed because she was hard-headed, stubborn, and betrayed at the job that got her caught. She knew how to handle authority and still get away with things, and was determined to get out and get payback.

You, however, could have ended up in a much worse scenario. And the thought ate Lou alive, and she wanted to yell and scream and cry at you for being so reckless. But she couldn’t. She wouldn’t let herself get angry and scare you away. By the look in your eyes, she knew you felt guilty and afraid, and she just wanted to scoop you up and hold you safely inside where no one could get you.

Shuddering at the thought of you locked behind bars, away from her, Lou straightened up and marched inside. She watched you scuttle around the kitchen, wrapped in one of Lou’s large jackets she had left on the table. 

Your hands were cold and you wanted something warm. You wanted hot chocolate, with a shot of whiskey because you needed some liquid courage. Lou’s jacket had been lying there, ready for the taking, and you had snatched it up, surrounding yourself in warmth and the scent of Lou that you had missed so much.

Lou was watching you scurry around like a frighted deer, grabbing a mug, heating up some milk. You pulled out a bottle of whiskey from her stash and attempted to scoop some hot cocoa powder into the mug.

Your hands were trembling too much, and you avoided Lou’s gaze, although you knew she was standing there, watching you.

Then a hand reached out and grabbed the small spoon and mug from you,

“Let me,” Lou said softly, the first words she had said since picking you up.

You relented, watching her scoop some powder in, mixing it with the hot milk, pouring a shot of whiskey. And then, to your surprise, going to the cupboards and pulling out mini marshmallows, and topping the mug off with a handful.

“I didn’t know we had marshmallows,” you muttered.

“I got them last week,” Lou replied, acting as normally as possible. “Figured with the weather getting colder, we’d make more hot chocolate or s’mores sometime.”

Your heart swelled at the thought. You tugged the jacket a little tighter around yourself, watching her finish making your drink, putting the spoon in the sink, and turning to hand it to you.

You grasped the mug gently, smelling the whiskey and taking a warm sip. Lou was watching you intently, eyes curious, and suddenly you didn’t think you could stand the silence anymore.

You burst into tears. 

As soon as the first sob escaped you, Lou was there. She wrapped you in her arms, forcing you to set down the mug and turn towards her embrace so you didn’t spill anything on her.

“Hey, hey, sweet girl,” Lou shushed you, “it’s okay.”

“I’m s-sorry,” you whined into her chest. “I s-should’ve listened.”

“No, no, Y/N, don’t apologize,” Lou muttered, stroking your hair, her own heart breaking, “I shouldn’t have egged you on like I did. I know how stubborn you get.”

The last was said with an airy chuckle and you rubbed at your eyes, grumbling under your breath.

“I mean.. I thought about saying _I told you so.._ but...” Lou sighed, pulling your hands away from your face and cupping your cheeks, “I don’t think I need to, hey?”

“So you’re not... mad?”

“I was,” Lou confessed, tucking your hair behind your ears, “at first, when you were caught. And then I got afraid, and I worried about you. I worried about not seeing you for five years, or worse.”

“Oh, Lou,” you cried, remorseful.

“But it’s okay, because now you’re here, and you’re safe again,” she smiled, her own eyes brimming with tears now. 

“I hated it there,” you mumbled, eyes red and puffy, “I missed you.. _so much._ It was so c-cold, and terrible, and-”

“Hush, we don’t have to talk about it anymore,” Lou muttered, pressing her forehead against yours. Then she clapped her hands. “You’ve been officially freed! How would Miss like to celebrate?”

You smiled stupidly at her, and that wide, familiar grin appeared on your girlfriend’s face, making you giddy. Rubbing your eyes, you took another sip of your drink, the warmth settling in your belly this time and calming your nerves.

“Can we get chicken nuggets?” you asked, blushing. “I want fast food.”

Lou laughed, cupped your face again and kissed you, reminding you of how much you had missed her lips.

“Anything for you, baby,” she whispered. 


End file.
